Even Angels Fall
by BlueAngel1384
Summary: Will Mimi & Shawn ever find there way back to each other after the Secret of Claire is found out? Someone Else enters Mimi's Life again, Who is He?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_He hated her. She knew it. The way he looked at her when the truth came out._

She could not forget the look in his eyes, the beautiful brown eyes were so cold to look at.

She remembered how he talked to her, he screamed for her to leave, saying he never wanted nothing to do with her ever again.

She also remembered how Belle looked at her, with a smug look on her face.

Mimi realized that she was never going to ever be happy, she wished she didn't listen to her Mother.

Deep down she knew if she would have told Shawn, that Claire was actually his, he would've left her anyways.

Tears fall down her face, she tries to wipe them away, but its useless.

Miriam Mae Lockhart was truly alone, and now she lost the one person she really did care and love, all because of a secret.

Mimi looked outside, she saw the sunshine coming out, after a bitter storm it was finally sunny.

Mimi looked around at her empty apartment, all Shawn's things were gone, he had already moved in with Belle, and Phillip, he disappeared.

Belle left Phillip in a heartbeat after learning Claire was Shawn's. Belle never told Phillip Goodbye, she just ran into Shawn's arms.

Mimi saw Phillips heart break, just like how Shawn broke her heart.

Mimi was so mad at the world but she was more angry with Belle, and herself.

Mimi started to feel sick in her stomach, she figured she was getting the flu, but what she did not know, was there were more secrets to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own the Song in this Chapter, its by Brian McKnight, One Last Cry...

**Chapter 1**

Mimi was walking down on the boardwalk at the pier, looking out into the water, she was going to walk in the opposite direction when she heard the unfamilar laugh.

Mimi glanced over and there was Shawn and Belle, they were holding hands, and they were talking and laughing and Belle kissed Shawn on the lips.

Tears came to Mimi's eyes, she stared at the couple for a few minutes.

_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

Mimi sat on the bench away from the horrible view she saw, she couldn't believe how quickly Shawn had gotten over her. But then again he may never have loved her. She heard footsteps approaching but she blocked it out as she remembered all the fun times she and Shawn had.

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I guess I'm down to my last cry  
_

Mimi tried to hide from the couple that was quickly approaching her, she knew it was them, she could hear them from so far away.

Belle: Let's sit here on the bench and watch the sunset Shawn

Shawn: Sure Belle whatever you want

Belle glances at the woman sitting at the far end of the bench trying to hide her face from them.

Belle: Well excuse me Miss, we aren't disturbing you are you?

Mimi just shook her head no...she didn't want them to know it was her.

_I was here, you were there  
Guess we never could agree  
While the sun shines on you  
I need some love to rain on me  
Still I sit all alone, wishing all my feeling was gone  
Gotta get over you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry_

Belle looked at the woman, and saw a familar scar on her neck that Belle knew by heart.

Belle: Well, Well, if it isn't the bitch Miriam Lockhart.

Shawn looked at the lady now, and Mimi stood up, and she tried to walk away from them. Belle pushed her around, and there was Mimi, her face was swollen and red, as the tears kept coming down.

Shawn stared at the woman he claimed he used to love, and he kinda felt sorry for her but it didn't last long when he saw the look Belle gave him.

Belle: Witch did you know we were going to be here?

Mimi: No I swear I just needed to get out and go for a walk.

Belle: Whatever Bitch

Mimi: Your the bitch, you threw Phillip away like he was trash, and you never cared for his feelings

Belle: Oh Mimi, the only bad one here is you, you kept a secret from the guy you supposedly said you loved, and you know what NO Man will ever want or love you, First Rex leaves you and now Shawn left you

Mimi slapped Belle across her face, and she ran, the tears poured down and she ran far away from Belle & Shawn..

Shawn: Belle was that really necessary?

Belle: Yes, it was she hurt you and I both

Shawn: Lets go sit and watch the sunset

Belle: Alright

They sit back down on the bench and watch the beautiful sunset together.

Meanwhile , Mimi stopped running , she had a horrible feeling in her stomach, something was wrong.

Mimi sat down and rubbed her stomach the pain was different it felt like it did when Mimi first found out she was pregnant with Rex's child.

Mimi's face turned pale, the doctors said she could never have children again, and she and Shawn only slept together once...

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind this time  
Stop living a lie  
I know I gotta be strong  
Cause round me life goes on and on and on_

**Flashback**

_Shawn and Mimi were making out, Mimi wanted to continue but Shawn was unsure._

Mimi: Shawn Douglas Brady make love to me?

Shawn: Are you sure?

Mimi: Yes Shawn, I love you with all my heart

Shawn: I love you to Meems

They start kissing again and they end up making love all night long...

**End of Flashback**

Mimi's face was so pale, she started walking towards her Doctor's just to find out what is wrong with her..,

Mimi(to herself): This would be a miracle if I really was pregnant they said I would never be able to conceive a child ever again, but maybe its meant to be

_I'm gonna dry my eyes  
Right after I had my  
One last cry_

Mimi made it to the Doctors, and walked in, she filled out the papers, and 10 minutes later, they took her in.

Mimi took blood tests, and they said they would call her tomorrow to tell her the results.

Mimi walked out of the doctors, wondering what could be wrong with her, she felt dizzy, and nauseated..

Mimi: Maybe I'm just getting the flu(she tells herself)

_One last cry, before I leave it all behind  
I've gotta put you outta my mind for the very last time  
Been living a lie  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down  
I guess I'm down...  
To my last cry... _

Mimi walks home to her apartment, and she makes some soup and lays down and falls asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mimi woke up to hear the phone ringing, she went and picked it up. It was the Doctors calling her to tell her , the results of her appointment yesterday.

Mimi: Am I ok?

Lexie: You're fine Mimi, except...

Mimi: Except what Lexie?

Lexie: Well I am happy to tell you, Miriam Lockhart you are pregnant?

Mimi: I'm what(she shrieked)

Lexie: Pregnant

Mimi: That's impossible, after my abortion, the Doctors said I would never be able to conceive ever again

Lexie: I know, its a miracle Mimi, God must have wanted you to have this child Congratulations, I want to see in 2 weeks from now, and remember to get Vitamins and stay healthy.

Mimi: I will thank you

Mimi hangs up the phone she is speechless and shocked. She is happy though. Even if she isn't with Shawn, she has his child growing inside her.

Mimi: What am I going to do?

There is a knock at the door, Mimi wonders who it could be, it was early morning.

She opens the door and there is her Mother, Bonnie.

Bonnie gives her daughter a hug, and prances in the apartment.

Bonnie: How's my girl doing today?

Mimi: Mom I am ok whats up with you?

Bonnie: Nothing, just happy that my son is finally with the woman he loves

Mimi: Patrick is with ...

Bonnie: Hope, Hope does not want to see Bo ever again...

Mimi: Mom, you know Patrick is going to get hurt in that whole thing, Hope will soon realize she still loves Bo

Bonnie: Don't think so negative, now honey, we have to think of a plan to get Shawn back

Mimi: Mother, Shawn hates me, he is engaged to Belle

Bonnie: No dear, he should be with you, and Belle should be with Phillip

Mimi: Mom, Phil disappeared after Claire turned out to be Shawn's , Belle dropped Phil like a egg, and did not even think or care to tell him she was going to Shawn.  
I don't ever think Phil would ever go back to Belle, after she broke his heart in a million pieces

Bonnie: Oh honey, you need to be more positive

Mimi: Okay, I am Positive Phil wouldn't go back to Belle

Bonnie: Stop being so smart and sarcastic

Mimi: Mom, I am not feeling well can you please go, I need to rest

Bonnie: Alright sweetheart, I hope you listened to what I said..

Mimi: Yes mother, Bye

Bonnie leaves, and Mimi sighs, she heads to the bathroom and gets a shower.

Mimi: I am so happy God gave me you, even though everyone hates me, at least I have you sweet baby...

Another knock at the door, Mimi rolls her eyes, thinking it was her Mother again. Mimi walks to the door and opens it thinking she will see her Mother, once she sees who it is her eyes grow wide..

Mimi: Oh My God its you

He grins at Mimi, and wraps his arms around her, and she hugs him back.

Mysterious Guy: Its great to be back Meems

Mimi: Wow I would never have thought that you would be at my door? I mean after everything that happened?

Mysterious: Yeah I know, I did some soul searching, and I forgive you and I want you back...

Mimi stared at him for the longest time, soon they were on the couch just sitting staring at each other.

Mimi: Rex, a lot of things happened since you were gone?

Rex: I know Mimi, and I am back to win you back

Mimi: Rex

Rex: Just say you will go out with me at least

Mimi: Fine, but just as friends, I have to fill you in on a lot of things

Rex: Well thats a start, Miriam I am going to win you back in my life, we'll be together again

Mimi: Rex

Rex: Please just be ready at 7'o'clock tonight for our date ok

Mimi: Fine, it was great seeing you Rex

Rex leaves her apartment, and Mimi shakes her head, this was going to be more complicated then she ever expected as she rubs her stomach softly...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey I dunno if this will be a Rimi or Shimi story, but whatever I decide I hope no one is upset, I am a FAN of BOTH Rimi and Shimi so please understand whoever I choose for Mimi, thank you :)

**Chapter 4**

Mimi stared at her clock. The minutes flew by, all of a sudden she had butterflies in her stomach, she didn't really know why, she knew Rex, actually he was her first serious boyfriend.

The clock struck 7 o'clock, and right at that moment there was a knock at the door. Mimi pulled herself off the sofa and walked to the door and opened it. There he stood. She smiled, but soon he was embracing her in a hug.

Mimi: Rex, stop please(she giggled)

Rex: Your wish is my command madam

Mimi smiles, Rex always knew how to make her smile, he was a gentleman most of the time while they were dating.

Mimi: Lets go, where we headed?

Rex: Chez Rouge of course

Mimi groans, she knows most of Salem will be there, she sighed, soon Rex will find out the horrible thing she did to Belle & Shawn and soon Rex will hate her again.

Rex: Don't worry Meems, I know your secret

Mimi's face went pale, she gasped, Rex held onto her tightly...

Rex: Mimi, its okay? I am not going to hate you, you did what you thought was best, and besides Shawn is a asshole for giving you up, just like I did a long time ago

Mimi: You don't hate me?

Rex: No of course not, how could I? You look so angelic that

Mimi: Shhh, lets go, I am definitely NO angel

They laughed, as they headed downstairs and into Rex's car they were off, and in about 10 minutes they had arrived at the restaurant.

Mimi: Yeah my mom Somehow talked Mickey into giving her this restaurant can you believe it?

Thats what they were talking about in the car everything that happened while Rex was gone, he was just shaking his head and grinning.

Mimi: I pray she won't make a scene tonight, but Rex if she does, I apologize in advance

Rex: Your already forgiven Miriam

Mimi laughed, Rex caught the sparkle in her eyes, Mimi in mind was thinking, I am feeling happier and I am laughing, Rex always knew how to cheer me up, but so did Shawn.

Rex: Meems are we going to eat or stand out here and watch the people go in?

Mimi: Sorry Rex I was just thinking

Rex scowled, he knew what was on Mimi's mind, and it wasn't him, it was Shawn Douglas Brady, what is it with Shawn that drove women to him.

Mimi: Lets go

They walked in, the restaurant was almost full but Rex & Mimi were able to find a booth for themselves, they were just about to order, when a waitress walked over to them.

Waitress: Sir & Madame, is it okay if you share your booth with another couple? I really hope you understand

Rex: Sure why not?

Mimi: Yeah its fun(she said that with uncertainty, she got up and sat on the one side beside Rex, as she noticed the couple that was going to join them.

Mimi: I don't believe it(she mumbled quietly)

Shawn & Belle's eyes were as shocked as when Rex and Mimi saw who it was.

Belle slid in first and Shawn sat beside her, Shawn & Rex shook hands, Belle & Mimi were quiet...

Rex: I heard it got a lot more interesting around here since I've been gone

Bellie : Yeah it sure had

Rex: Like you married Phillip, thought he knocked you up, and then found out the baby was actually Shawn's? Wow Belle, you sure had a interesting time, where is Phil now?

Mimi: Gone(she whispered)

Shawn & Mimi were staring at each other so intently, but it wasn't meanly, at all, you could definitely tell there was still love between them.

Belle: Yeah he left, but oh well who cares

Mimi: Bitch(she said quietly)

Belle stared at Mimi, and then kicked her under the table making Mimi flinch, Rex noticed the pained look on Mimi's face.

Rex: Meems you okay?

Mimi: Yeah just fine

Belle: Mimi has been very busy since you left , she deliberately kept Claire's paternity from me and Shawn, she and Shawn were going to be married, she is nothing but a bitch who deserves all the unhappiness in the world

Rex: Woah Belle, aren't you a little harsh?

Shawn: Belle is right

Mimi: It was not my place to tell okay, now shut up Princess, you got your fairy tale ending didn't you? You have been catered all your life, I have no idea why were ever friends, you were the spoiled brat, and I was the girl...(she stopped and looked down)

Belle: You were the Homeless girl, Mimi, you are and will always be trash

Mimi: I gotta go Rex, I don't feel so well

Rex: Mimi, please, Belle, shut up, lets just enjoy our dinner

Mimi: No I really gotta go, Goodbye Rex, sorry that this evening didn't turn out better

Mimi ran out of the restaurant, before Rex got out, Bonnie was there, she was glaring at Belle, she smiled at Rex & Shawn and then her face grew in anger towards Belle.

Bonnie: You are pathetic, you pretended to be Mimi's friend how many years , and in ALL that time thats what you thought about my little girl?

Shawn: Bonnie, Belle didn't mean?

Bonnie: Shawn honey, if you truly cared about Mimi you would have forgave her, your just like Belle, you both think your better then my baby girl, but guess what, your wrong, Mimi will always be better then you, and thats the truth...

Bonnie walks away quickly, she wants to go find her daughter and to make sure she is okay...

Mimi is outside, she is crying her eyes out, Belle just said the most hateful words ever to her, Mimi finally realized Belle never was her friend, she started to cry again, but then she noticed someone, he walked to her, he smiled at her, she smiled at him, and then she threw her arms around him, by that time, Belle, Shawn, Bonnie, Rex were outside, and when they all saw the guy they were all shocked...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mimi stared up at him, he smiled at her and engulfed her in a huge hug. There standing in front of Mimi and Belle,Shawn, Rex, and Bonnie was Phillip Kirakis.

Mimi: Oh my Gosh Phil your home

Phillip: Yes Meems and for good..

Mimi's eyes were brightly shining...as she wrapped her arms around Phillip and gave him a long hug. Soon Rex was shaking hands with Phillip, but Shawn and Belle looked completely shocked.

Belle: Phil, you came back

Phillip: Not for you, you spoiled Brat

Shawn: Phil, hey,

Phillip: Shut up Man, we May be family, but we are not friends okay you can stay with that little bitch for the rest of your life I don't care

Belle: Phillip, I'm sorry,but I always loved Shawn

Phillip: Then why the hell did you marry me?

Belle: I thought Claire was yours I'm sorry

Phillip: So you didn't marry me cuz you loved me, just because you thought Claire was mine?

Mimi: How ignorant are you Belle? And Phillip you know how Belle really thinks of me throught out all the years we were friends, she thought she was so much better then me

Phillip: Really? Honey, your a better person then she will ever be, and I want to introduce you to my new bride, and I also have another special guest for you Rex...

Out stepped another shadow, and then another one, there standing was Chloe and Cassie...

Rex ran and hugged his sister, and tears of joy were flowing down everyones faces, except for Belle & Shawn...

Belle: Uhhh Chloe where's my Brother at?

Chloe: I'm not with Brady anymore, I realized your whole family is so messed up, the only people decent in your family is John and Marlena, they sure messed up with you and Brady

Belle: You broke Brady's heart?

Phillip: Yeah like you did with mine Belle, you and your Brother got what you both deserved...

Chloe: Besides, Brady was cheating on me, with Nicole, so I in turn went and cried on Phillips shoulder and then he told me the awful things you did to him and Mimi.

Belle: Mimi is not innocent she is evil

Chloe: No, you know I know Mimi isn't perfect, but I never acted like I was better then her, and Belle all these years you had her as your best friend and you thought she was lower then you

Mimi clutched her stomach the baby was kicking, and it wasn't a good kick, she was in horrible pain...

Rex: Mimi are you okay?

Mimi: No, I need to go to the hospital... the baby

Everyone's eyes grew wide... Belle looked mad, Shawn looked shocked, Rex remained calm, Phillip just looked shocked and so did Cassie & Chloe...

Mimi: Yes I'm pregnant, now everyone knows, Mom or someone get me to the hospital...

Belle: Wow! Shawn, she and you have been apart for like one week , and she has already slept with Rex, what a slut...

After those words tumbled out of her mouth , before Belle knew it she was hit in the face very hard, when she saw who had done it, she was shocked...

Phillip: I don't hit ladies ever, but I do hit bitches...

Phillip, Rex, Cassie, Chloe, and Bonnie rush Mimi to the hospital... as Shawn and Belle are left behind in complete shock...

Belle: How dare they? They will pay I will make sure they pay...

Shawn: Belle stop, why are you being a bitch?

Shawn just walks away, and Belle starts crying and running after Shawn...

**Meanwhile the Hospital**

Mimi is rushed into ER, she is crying, God had given her another chance of being a Mother and now she may lose this child too, why was life so unfair, why?

But so many secrets were still to come, some would be complete shocking throughout Salem, Yes Salem was in for a shocker, and yes the Dimeras were behind it, but who and what will soon come out.. and it will leave Salem in total awe of the Families of Salem...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do Not Own the Song Lyrics...

**Chapter 6**

**You will fly and you will crawl;**

**God knows even angels fall.**

**No such thing as you lost it all.**

**God knows even angels fall.**

Mimi was in the ER, she noticed the bright lights and all the doctors and nurses crowded around her. She was worried now, she tried to speak but she became really tired, and had just shut her eyes.

**Out in the Waiting Room**

Bonnie, Phillip, Chloe, Cassie, Rex, even Belle and Shawn showed up, even though they got a lot of glares from Bonnie and Phillip.

Shawn: Mimi and the baby have to be okay

Belle: Why do you care? Look what she did to us Shawn

Shawn: Belle Shut up, I know this baby is my child, so don't even go there okay

Rex: It is yours Shawn, I mean Me and Mimi are thinking about getting back together but we were never intimate yet, and besides everytime I ask Mimi about getting back together, she talks about other things so yeah...

Belle: Even if this child is yours Shawn you are staying with me and Our Daughter Claire

Chloe: I never realized how selfish you truly are Belle, but Now I definitely see your true colors.

Belle: I'm a good person Chloe , ask anyone

They all laugh at her,even Shawn is smiling, and then he shakes his head...

Phillip: Don't worry Belle, Shawn wouldn't leave your side, he is glued to your ass, I think you have him whipped

Chloe: Poor Shawn...

**A Doctor walks out and he is smiling, so it has to be good news...**

Doctor: Don't be concerned Mimi and the Baby are okay, she just had some cramps it usually happens to 1st time Mothers

Belle: She had a baby before but she aborted it, so its not her first time

Bonnie: Shut up Belle

Everyone glared at Belle at that exact moment, and then Mimi walked out of the curtains she gave a weak smile at everyone and Rex gave her a huge Hug.

Mimi: I am fine guys, and the baby is fine so don't look so worried.

Before the conversation could continue, Bart(Tony Dimera's right hand man) was in front of them, he was smiling evilly.

Bart: I need your attention

Bonnie: What do you want?

Bart: I need you all to be at the Dimera mansion tomorrow night, there are secrets that need to be told, and it includes everyone of you, especially Mimi & Belle.

Mimi and Belle's eyes grow wide...

Mimi: Wait a second why does it concern me?

Bart: It concerns everyone of Salem, everyone is invited, everyone MUST come, there will be many surprises that night, so make sure you are there, be there at 7 pm sharp.

Bart walks away, everyone looks puzzled, Belle looks upset, and so does Mimi...

Mimi: What could the Dimera's want from us, and what secrets do they have?

Shawn: They have been known to keep secrets from all of Salem, I mean Stefano told Billie and my Dad that their child died, but in fact Chelsea is really their child Georgia, I am just nervous of what else they have to say.

Everyone looks around at each other, Cassie smirks at Belle... and whispers something in her Brother's ear... Rex looks startled, as he looks from Belle to Mimi, if this is true, its going to cause the whole town of Salem to be completely rocked to its core, and would everyone ever be the same after, who knew..

Phillip: All I know is the Truth is finally gonna come out Belle, and lets just say, get ready for your world to come crashing down...

Shawn: Man if you know anything tell us

Cassie : No can do, Shawn, Belle & Mimi's worlds about to change and the rest of Salem's too, it just doesn't involve them, it involves everyone..

Chloe: From Sami to Carrie, From Austin to Lucas, From Billie, to Kate, From Cassie to Rex, ect ect.. you get what I am saying...

Bellie: I'm scared

Phillip(smiles): You should be scared Belle, you really should.. but anyways see you all tomorrow night

Shawn: Later, lets go Home to Claire, Belle

Chloe smiles at Belle when Claire's name is mention, now Belle looks really worried as she clings to Shawn as he escorts her out of the hospital.

Mimi: Please tell me why I am in this whole thing please?

Rex: Meems, lets just say your going to be one of the victims in all of this, I just hope when you are there, you stay calm, you gotta keep healthy for the baby

Chloe: But Mimi thats all we can say, so anyways Phil honey, we gotta go, I am exhausted.

Phillip: Yeah Me too, Good to know your fine Mimi and I am glad the baby is Okay also

Phillip gives Mimi a big hug and he and Chloe leave the hospital, Cassie tells Rex she is going home, and they hug and she leaves, soon its just Rex and Mimi..

Rex: Don't worry Mimi, you will be fine, lets go home, I want you and your baby to get some rest

Mimi: Sounds good to me..

Mimi looks around she notices her Mother must have went after Bart to see what was going on because her Mother was not around, they leave the hospital, as she touches her belly, she looks upset, she just wants to know the secrets, and soon They would ALL be out...

Mimi: I am going to definitely pray for Salem(she whispers) whatever this is , I can tell its going to be huge...

Rex & Mimi get into a limo and head off for the apartments...


	7. Chapter 7

**I have so many good ideas for the story, but you will be shocked with these surprises, I mean lets just Salem is going to be ROCKED to its core... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Miriam Elisabeth Lockhart left her apartment she shared with Rex, as they headed for the Dimera mansion. Rex kept calming Mimi's fears that someone was out to get her and to make her life more miserable.

Rex: Believe me, Meems you will be devastated, but at least the truth will be out

Mimi: How did the Dimeras do this?

Rex: Well you know how tricky and bad Tony and Stefano are, everyone was surprised that Chelesa was actually Bo & Billie's dead daughter, but thats not all they did to Salem, they did far worse.

Cassie: Rex, shhh, we can't say no more...

Mimi: Well I am just worried for the people who's lifes are about to be changed, especially mine...

Mimi looked on she had a worried look on her face, but they had soon arrived at the Dimera mansion, Rex helped Mimi out of the limo.

Mimi: Here goes nothing(she whispers)

They stepped up to the door and before they can ring the bell, the door is opened very fast. Out steps Bart, he ushers the Young adults in and he smiles evilly as he shuts the door.

Bart: You guys are the last ones here, didn't I say 7 pm

Rex: Oh calm down Bart, we are here aren't we...

Once Mimi, stepped into the huge room, she was shocked to see all the familar faces of Salem, everyone and Mimi meant everyone was here.

Mimi stepped slowly and stood beside Bonnie her mother...

Then the lights flickered on and off and afterwards the lights came on and everyone gasped standing in front of them, was Tony Dimera, Stefano Dimera, Kirsten Dimera, Peter Blake, and Anna Dimera.

Roman :Anna your alive?

Anna just shook her head sadly, and she tried to smile to him, but Tony, looked at her and she looked upset...

John: What the hell is the meaning of this Dimeras? And Stefano I should have known you weren't dead

Stefano: My John you never had change have you

Marlena: Shut up Stefano, what secrets do you have? we want to know..

Mimi glanced around.. there was Eric, Greta, Austin, Lucas, Carrie, Sami, Lexie, Abe, John, Marlena, Jennifer, Frankie, Bo, Hope, Billie, Kate, Nicole, Brady, Chloe, Phillip, Cassie, Rex, Mimi(of course), Bonnie, Shawn, Belle, Claire, ect ect

Stefano glanced around when his eyes went onto Mimi he smiled, Mimi just looked away, she was uneasy at his smile...

Stefano: Miriam Lockhart, is that who you think you are my child?

Mimi: What, Of course I am Miriam, thats who I have been since I was born

Stefano: My child you may think your Miriam Lockhart, sure Mimi is your name but your parents aren't who you think they are

Everyone gasped, Bonnie looked stunned, her face was white as snow, she tried to leave the room, but Bart stopped her...

Mimi: Mom whats going on?

Stefano: John and Marlena, you may be interested in this also, so step forward, Bonnie, you were such a good sport in are game weren't you...

John: I don't understand, what do we have to do with Mimi

Belle: Yes I want to know also (she yelled)

Stefano: My Kirsten look at your daughter she acts just like you when you were young

Belle\Marlena\John: What???(they yelled)

Stefano: You see Belle, isn't your real daughter, she is Kirsten's, I switched the babies... Marvelous plan wasn't it... But somehow, Belle ended up with you and John My dear Marlena, and you thought you had given birth to her.. but you didn't , but you did give birth to a baby girl, and there she is, Miriam Isabella Black. Did you ever wonder why Belle acted so spoiled and thought she was the center of attention, didn't that not even make you wonder if she was yours? You all know how My Kirsten acted as a grown up, Belle is the spitting image of her, especially the personality...

Kirsten: Father how could you?

Stefano: Sorry sweetheart, but I had too, I wanted to devastate John and Marlena and this is how I did it... your father Belle, is Tony.

Belle is in hysterics, she is throwing a fit, just like something Kirsten would have done as always... John and Marlena walk to Mimi, and they hug her.

Bonnie: How could you take my daughter away from Me Dimera's , Mimi was everything...

Tony: Oh shut up you went along with the plan, you hated Marlena so much so this was the chance to do that... so be quiet...

Mimi: My whole life, was a lie, I thought I was the homeless worthless girl, thats how Belle always portrayed me...

Marlena: Wow! Mimi, I never saw the little things Belle did, but I am glad your my daughter, and I promise me and your Father will spend each day making it up to you, we really truly believed Belle was are daughter...

John: Miriam, you keep the name, but how did you guys delete her from are memory Dimeras?

Tony: You know how creative and sneaky we are , we made sure you thought Belle was your daughter, it was fun

Shawn: Your a asshole Dimera

Stefano: Belle your just like your Mother, you will make up lies just to keep your man, Shawn sad to say, but Claire isn't your daughter

Belle: What the hell she is Shawn's daughter I know...

Tony: Oh Belle, honey, stop lying, we are so proud you turned out like your Mother, but confess now...

Belle broke down, how did they know the scheme and lies she said...

Belle: Its true, Shawn your not Baby Claire's father, and well neither is Phillip

Everyone was shocked now...

Phillip: Then who is the father?

Tony: Its you Rex Brady...

Mimi: What the hell?

Belle: We had a secret affair no one knew about, I was scared to tell the truth, I'm sorry Mimi , Shawn and Phil I'm sorry

Kate: Rex & Cassie are my kids aren't they?

Tony: Yes of course Kate, Roman, Rex & Cassie are your children of course, you were seeing each other a long time ago, but we somehow made it that you forgot each other, and Kate you gave birth in a secret hospital , and then we gave you something that would delete your memory...

Kate: You son of a bitch...

Roman: Once your done with all these secrets you will be turned into the Police...

Tony & Stefano laugh evilly, Kirsten and Peter just smile and laugh...

Stefano: We have more and more secrets to be revealed... lets start with Samantha.. Poor Poor Marlena, Samantha was never your daughter...

Samantha: Hell, I am a Brady, I am Eric's twin...

Tony: No your not, Carrie is Eric's twin, Come on people did you ever seen the difference of how Eric and Sami truly were... Come on one was Nice and the other evil...

Carrie: Wait, I thought I was Anna's & Roman's daughter?

Stefano: Well your Roman's daughter but Anna isn't your Mother, its Marlena...

Everyone gasps... Sami looks so betrayed so upset...

Sami: Then who is my mother?

Anna: I'm your Mother dear...and of course Tony is your Father...

Roman: This is wrong, you guys are all bastards...

Tony: Oh come on Roman did you think that Sami was your daughter? That girl I mean she has astonished me with some of the evil she has done here in Salem.

Austin: She's not evil

Stefano: Oh I will think different, Uhhh She blackmailed Lexie, into telling her, that Austin you could never give Carrie a baby, thats why Carrie chose Lucas, Sami did all that, so Carrie stayed away from you..

Lucas: What!!!(he screamed)

Carrie: Sami how could you, I mean don't you have a heart...

Kate: I told you that girl was bad news...

Austin: Sami, you do so many bad things... and now I know why.. your part Dimera

Sami: No I'm a Brady(she screams)

Greta: Why am I here then? There are no secrets concerning me, is there?

Tony: Ahhh Greta, Princess Gina was never your Mother, Hope is your Mother

Hope: What, I don't remember?

Stefano: We brainwashed you dear, but this is your daughter...

Greta: Who's my Father?

Tony: Larry

Hope faints right then and there, Greta looks so upset, she can't believe it, Bo looks upset, and so does Shawn...

Shawn: This is all BULL SHit... how could you do such horrid things to us

Stefano: We hate the Families of Salem, you all deserve it...

Nicole: This sucks, you are asshole, why am I here anyways?

Brady: Yeah why am I here also?

Stefano: Brady, you deserve pain, you broke my daughters heart,

Nicole: Who is your daughter?

Stefano: Chloe

Everyone was shocked, this was getting worse and worse... as the explosive secrets kept coming out...

Brady: I never hurt her, she betrayed me with Phillip, did you believe your daughters lies?

Chloe: I don't remember nothing Brady, I swear

Brady: You have us all brainwashed, we can't even remember nothing...

Nicole: Screw you Dimeras... I don't know why I am here...

Anna: Honey, you my daughter thats why your here...

Nicole: What?

Anna: Nicole, I am sorry, with what they put you through , they gave you a Father that molested you and put you in porn, I wish I had more power but they controlled me also...

Nicole: Its okay, but who's my Father?

Tony: Me

Nicole: Great, I'm a Dimera...

Brady: But your not as evil as them...

Nicole: Thanks Brady...

Eric: This is so much to take, what else could there be...

Jennifer: Why am I and Frankie here Stefano?

Stefano(chuckles): Your here because Jack is alive

Jennifer: Jack's alive?

Tony: We took him from you and you believed he was dead

They laughed evilly...

Jennifer: You sob , where is he?

Jack is brought into the room and Jennifer runs to him, Jack hugs her...

Stefano: So now you all may go, Enjoy all the secrets... I hope it ruined your lives... liked you all tried to ruin ours...

Roman\John\Bo tried to get the Dimeras but the lights went off, and the lights came back on and Stefano and Tony were gone.. but at the moment, everyone in Salem was changed forever...

(What will happen next, stay tuned to find out)...


	8. UPDATE

Just to keep all you reviewers who are still wanting more chapters of this story :) Thanks for the reviews! That is making me keep writing this story honest! I will be updating this story tomorrow (May 21-Monday) so make sure to keep checking in.

I figured Belle acted so spoiled thats why I made her Kristen's daughter. And Sami was so evil unlike Carrie thats why I switched them because it made sense right? Anyways ENJOY the story.

I promise there will be a NEW chapter up tomorrow SOMETIME, might be later in the day or night though :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mimi, Cassie, Chloe, Rex, Shawn, Belle, Phillip all sat in silence in the Dimera living room. Chaos was in the other room with the adults. But they were all very quiet.

Mimi: My God the Dimera's are SO evil, how could they screw with so many people? They ruined our lives, we all grew up thinking our parents were are parents and now.. Fuck them, I could have a great life, but No, Tony and Stefano had to interfere, and Belle you fucking got the great life, you spoiled bitch

Rex: Calm down Meems

Mimi: Don't get me started with you Rex, you cheated with Belle while you were with me? What other secrets are there?

Kristin and Anna came in the room, they were still there but they didn't know where Tony or Stefano went though.

Anna: Mimi there is one more secret, but it may be horrible now but hold on, Kristin go get her...

Mimi: Her?

Kristin went to the closet in the livng room and Kristin bent down and picked something up and as soon as Kristin came out, a small girl was in her arms, and she was the spitting image of Mimi Lockhart.

Mimi: How can this be? My daughter died, I aborted her

Anna: Mimi you were so out of it that day, you forgot, you changed your mind on the abortion but the Dimera's wanted you to think you lost her, so Belle, Kristin's daughter could end up having a baby first. It sounds messed up and it is, I know you must think Tony and Stefano are despicable but Tony has his good qualities.

Cassie: Nothing against you Anna but Tony and Stefano are the worse people of the world look at the misery they caused in Salem.

Phillip:Exactly Cassie, and to think, I thought my Father was vicious, he is a teddy bear compared to the Dimeras.

Mimi: I will never be able to forgive them, Rex are baby girl is okay...

Rex: Umm thats another thing...

Shawn: You know what, there is something else that is pissing me off, Rex did you fucking know about Mimi's baby the whole time but yet you treated her like shit?

Phillip & Shawn were now glaring at Rex, they were going to defend Mimi, no matter what cost.

Rex laughs now, so does Belle, everyone is astonished as Mimi backs up against Shawn holding her baby girl.

Rex: Yes, and did you know I am a Dimera just like Cassie, we aren't Brady's.

That was the exact time when Kate & Roman came back into the room, Marlena and John, and Bo & Hope were with them.

Kate: I thought you said you were me and Roman's children?

Rex: Well biologically we are your children but Kate & Roman we can't stand you so and besides I married Belle, they consider me and Cassie more like Dimeras then Bradys, we just killed the Brady in ourselves.

Kate crumpled at that thought , Roman looked like he was going to kill someone himself. Marlena was at Kate's side.

Chloe: You are evil all of you.

Roman: Anna, your not evil are you?

Anna: I tried not to , I tried to be the nice one, but it didn't work, we are all sick of you Salem people, you think this is it, there is more pain in store, I will promise you that, and oh yeah Mimi by the way , that child is not Rex's , she is Shawn's.

Mimi: How is that possible?

Kristen: You and Shawn were together before Belle and him hooked up, we deleted it both from everyones memories, a good one wasn't it.

The Dimeras laugh, Belle throws her ring at Shawn.

Belle: My marriage to Phillip never existed, because I was married to Rex before that marriage(she then laughs evilly)

Phillip feels so low, he was angry but now you could see his heart break.

Mimi reaches out to him and holds him, as a friend.

Mimi: You are the most evil people ever, You Dimeras should be banished from Salem forever.

Nicole: I hope that doesn't include me(she says softly)

Chloe: Nicole, I am not your biggest fan but you aren't even close to being a Dimera I mean yes you done bad stuff but not like these guys did.

Belle: Chloe Chloe, good actress, see, Chloe is a Dimera also Phillip you were fooled twice...

Chloe looked heartbroken, tears fell down her face, she went to punch Belle, but Phillip stopped her. Phillip softly touched Chloe's face.

Chloe: Its true, I am Stefano's daughter but I swear I don't have evil in my blood like they do, neither does Nicole, can you both accept us?

Phillip: I can, I love you Chloe, and I don't see any hate in you and besides your carrying our child.

Mimi gave a loud giggle as she hugged both of them, Belle looked mad, because attention wasn't centered on her. Soon the lights went off. As soon as the lights came back on, Kristen, Anna, Belle, Rex, Cassie, were gone.

Mimi was in Shawn's arms now with their daughter, they decided to name her Lillian Hope Brady.

Phillip and Chloe left to get some rest but the whole Brady family made plans to meet tomorrow for a long talk and get together to sort everything out. Nicole & Brady left also, Brady & Mimi hugged, they were family now.

Shawn & Mimi sat on the sofa holding and kissing their baby girl, Mimi was boiling inside she despised the Dimera's they took her baby and she never knew that she was actually alive, Mimi thought she made the worse choice ever, but was blacked out by forgetting she changed her mind about the abortion.

Mimi: They need to go to hell, Shawn, we missed out on our daughters first year.

Shawn: I know babe, but we have her now, at least we have her now, even though I am not a Billie fan, she never got to know Georgia\Chelsea as a baby, she thought she had died as a baby.

Mimi: Oh my. I know you don't like her, but I felt for Billie and your Dad, I mean just think they lost so much time with her.

Shawn: Yeah at least,...

Thats when Hope, Bo, Marlena & John walked into the room, they all looked shocked then to see Mimi & Shawn with a baby.

Marlena: Whats going on?

Mimi: Everyone, this is your granddaughter Lillian Hope Brady.

That made them all confused now.

Marlena: Sweetie, I know a lot has happened tonight but how can she be yours?

Hope: You had an abortion, and Shawn how are you in the mix?

Shawn: Mom, they screwed us good, it seems like me and Mimi were together before Belle and I , they blacked our memory out, Mimi thought that was Rex's kid it wasn't, she thought she had an abortion she didn't, in fact...Honey you tell the rest...

Mimi: It seems I changed my mind right before the procedure was to take place, those damn Dimeras made it look that I decided on an abortion and instead of abortion, she came out, I dunno how they could do that, I was only... I dunno how they did it... (she bursts into tears now)

Bo: Damn those Dimeras.. they will pay...

John: Its like they were trying to recreate something Bo, you and Billie thought Chelsea was dead at birth but she wasn't and that was kept from you for years

Marlena: Oh my god... Shawn is Bo & Hope's son, and you know Tony & Stefano aren't to fond of them, but Mimi is our daughter John, thats why they did it, Stefano always wanted me, but knew I loved you so much, so they took it out on our children.

Hope: God they are going to wish they never showed their faces ever again.

Mimi: They destroyed our lives, we all have lived a lie since kids, and but to tell you the truth, I am happy with the family that is truly mine, Marlena...

Marlena: Call me Mom please sweetie

Mimi: Mom, I always wanted you as a Mom, I envied Belle for a long time, and John you are such a great father. I always wanted...

John: You gots us now kiddo, it may be a little late, but we didn't know.

Mimi: But we also have more news to tell you,(Shawn wipes her tears as she smiles at him and nudges him)

Shawn: Your going to have another grandson or granddaughter, Mimi's pregnant again

Thats when all the happiness came out, as they all were estactic, as they all gave Mimi & Shawn hugs.

Shawn: You know what, I don't like being here, how about we all go to the Brady house and just hang out and get to know each other

Mimi: Sounds good to me, and I am betting that this darling little baby of ours, wants attention from her grandparents.

Marlena: Definitely, can I carry her home?

Mimi: Sure Mom.

Marlena: Let me hug you Darling, I want to hold my little girl

John: That makes two of us(he smiles)

Mimi hands Lillian to Shawn, and she walks into the open arms of her parents as they hug for a while. Then they all leave.

Somewhere

They are all angry. They were all supposed to still be in pain, heartache, heartbreak, but it just seemed like they were happy with everything. They will inflict more pain on the people of Salem, just wait and see.

They all laugh wickedly and evilly...


End file.
